Let The Games Begin
by sadiemayk13
Summary: This story is not going to be graphic, and it will be very different from the actual book. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**This is my first story that I have written with chapters and I would appreciate reviews and suggestions. My first story will be about the Hunger Games. I'm sort of improvising as I go, but the basic idea of my story is taking the Hunger Games and morphing it into my own story. I will be taking some idea of the books, but I will not copy. I hope you like my story, and please review. Katniss POV**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games, I just was inspired by it.**

Chapter One: The Reaping

I wake up to find the other side of the bed cold. I slowly open my eyes as the sun is making it's way through the morning fog. I peer over the bed to see Prim curled up in my mother's arms, sound asleep. Seeing her so peaceful like that brings a smile to my face. My mother is asleep as well, but my smile slowly fades away as I come back to reality and it comes to me why Prim is in my mother's bed.

Today is the reaping.

Every year, two kids, a boy and a girl, are selected between the ages of twelve and eighteen to compete in the Hunger Games, a brutal battle to the death where there is one winner who is then showered with money and attention, and all of Panem is forced to watch.

I swing my legs over the side of my bed and my feet find the supple leather of my hunting boots. I slip on a red t-shirt and a pair of old jeans, and begin to leave, but I notice an overturned bowl on the counter. I pick it up and underneath is goat cheese, a present for Prim. I retrieve some of the money from yesterday's haul, and head to the bakery to buy some bread.

As always, the baker's son, Peeta takes the first shift at the bakery, so I slip in through the door and approach him. Peeta has a light dusting of flour over his face, and he is showing his dazzling smile through it. The room we are in smells of cheese buns and it makes my head spin. Peeta places my usual up on the counter and I pay him the dued amount. I turn to leave, but Peeta makes some sort of choking noise and it make me start.

"Is everything ok?" I ask. Peeta has a serious yet frightened look on his face.

"How many tesserae did you take this year?" he asks. He diverts his eyesight back to his baking. I thought for a minute. I knew I had over twenty, but I didn't know the exact amount.

"I don't know, about 22 or so?" I said.

He was hiding his face from me, but I can tell that it is pained, as it has been for the past four years, every time. I leave and make my way towards the meadow, slipping underneath the fence as the sun come up through the clouds.

I come to the edge of the woods and I retrieve my bow from the hollow log. When I meet Gale at the hill, he has already gathered berries and nuts from the nearby bushes. I set my bread and cheese down next to his findings, and we dig in. In the Seam, this is a pretty big meal, but it is a special occasion, and we always do this. When we head back, Gale gets a more and more concerned look on his face as we get closer, then turns around without a word.

I walk in my house and Prim is wearing my reaping outfit from two years ago. The back of her shirt is sticking out in a way that makes it look like a duck tail. I silently laugh and go into the bathroom to find an already warm bath waiting for me in the tub. I take of my boots and my clothes and just soak in the water for a while, until my mother knocks on the door and tells me it's almost time to go. I get out and find one of my mother's old dresses laid out for me. It is a pretty blue color.

When I get to the sitting room, my mother braids my hair back and we leave.

When we get to the town square, we are roped off into ages, and I daze off. The sharp voice of Effie Trinket snaps my attention and she announces that she will pick the girl tribute first. She walks over to the bowl containing the girls names, and she picks a slip. She slowly unfold it and reads the name aloud.

_Primrose Everdeen_

I feel someone catch me after I realize I fell. I can see Prim's small figure rise up and slowly walk to the stage when my brain kicks in.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I scream. "I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I see Gale ahead of me carrying Prim away as tears roll down her face. I walk up to the Podium and announce my name.

"_Katniss Everdeen" I say._

I zone out until I hear the familiar name of the male tribute's name. It's Peeta. I have to go into the Games with Peeta.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our 75th Hunger Games tributes!"

**Author's Note: So that was the first chapter and I hope you liked it. In the next chapter I am going to be focusing on the goodbyes. Please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible!**

**-sadiemayk13**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So this chapter is going to be dedicated to Katniss and Peeta's goodbyes before the games. I thank those of you who have reviewed so far. I appreciate all of the compliments. Unfortunately, all of my chapters might not be posted this quickly due to school starting this Tuesday. So without further ado, here is chapter 2. Katniss POV**

Chapter 2: The Goodbyes

I began to panic as the Peacekeepers shoved me into a fancy room. I cross over to the loveseat and sit. The soft fabric reminds me of my mother and it soothes me until the door springs open and a teary Prim runs across the room and lands in my arms. I pull her up onto my lap and stroke her hair. She is saying something to me but I can't understand her through her tears. My mother sits next to us and embraces us both. We stay like this for a few minutes, and I bring us back to reality by breaking away. I face my mother.

"You can't fade away on Prim. You have to stay strong, no matter what happens on the screen. Prim won't be able to take care of herself. Gale will help out with his hunting, but you must still feed yourselves." I say, making sure to emphasize every word, to make my mother understand me clearly.

"I will. I'll protect her, but you make sure to take care of yourself. Don't be worrying about us. You'll need all of your focus for something else." She says, averting her eyes, so I couldn't see her fear.

We sat in silence for a few more minutes until Prim broke it.

"Katniss, you have to win. You have to come home." I could see the hope in her eyes, and tears were threatening to surface, but I didn't let them come. I would not give the Capitol that satisfaction. So I just blinked them away and reassured Prim that I would try very hard to win. Eventually, our time is up and Prim and my mother are forced to leave the room.

My next visitor was Peeta's father, and he came and sat next to me on the loveseat. He handed me a small bag and took a deep breath. He began to speak.

"I will make sure the girl is eating." He said, "I wish you the best of luck." He pulled me in for a short hug and I felt an immense weight being lifted off my shoulders. Peeta's father turned and left the room, and soon after Madge entered. She handed me a small gold pin with a Mockingjay on it. She begged me to wear it as a token into the arena, and I promised her I would. She hugged me and left the room suddenly. Her presence had comforted me, and I felt strangely empty. My last visitor was Gale. He entered the room with open arms, and I didn't hesitate to fall into them, as he stroked my hair.

"You are very brave, Katniss." He said, "I will keep Prim and you mother well, I promise, you just be careful, Katniss." He held my face up close to his. "You can win this, Katniss. I can't be too different from hunting."

I opened my mouth to speak, but the Peacekeepers came in and announced that our time was up. Gale gave me one last hug and said,

"Remember, Katniss I –"

He was cut off by the slam of the door, and I'll never know what he wanted me to know. The thought lingers in my head as me and Peeta are being led into the Capitol train and the train doors close.

**So I hope you like this chapter, and I will post the next chapter as soon as I have a chance. The next chapter will focus on the train ride to the capitol. Any suggestions? Please follow and review!**

**-sadiemayk13**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while, but school started this week and I couldn't find any time to write or post. These next few chapters is going to focus on the train ride to the capitol. I would personally like to thank my first two followers, ash2728 and gkmoberg1, for following and reviewing! Now, onto the story…**

**Chapter 3: The Train**

I watched the last of my district whiz before my eyes, and I realize I'm getting dizzy. I turn around in panic, and release the breath I was holding. My head felt light, and I was getting over the dizziness. My eyes scanned the lavish room I was in. There were multiple couches and chairs, with a bookshelf on either side of the television that was oddly flat. There was a large rug that led out of this room and into a hallway. The color theme was light blue and black, and the colors were strangely comforting.

I walked into the room labeled with **GIRL DISTRICT 12 **on a golden plate. The bed was three times larger than the one at home, and there was a large bureau stuffed full with clothes to fit a girl my size. I ventured into the bathroom, and I was appalled. On one side of the large room was a tub that was very large, and looked as if four men could fit comfortably in it. Crossing the room was the shower with different water, soap, and shampoo options with the touch of a button.

I peeled of my clothes and took a warm shower with lemony body wash and normal shampoo. I slipped on a pair of dark jeans and a green shirt. I picked up my dress and unclasped the pin. Against my green shirt, I could almost imagine the Mockingjay flying through the trees, untouched by the capitol. I come out of my room and go downstairs before I realize my hair is unbraided. Peeta is sitting down at the table, watching me cross the room with wide eyes. I sit down across from him, and he passes me a mug of dark brown liquid. It smelled sweet.

"What is this?" I asked.

"It's hot chocolate. Try it, it's good." He then looked at me and quickly looked away. " Your hair is down."

"And?" I said, trying to keep an irritated look, but instead, I blush. "No big deal."

"It's nice." He said, "Just not the usual, I guess."

For the rest of the night, I avoid him, and I quickly sneak up to my room early, so I can go to sleep without being bothered. This would be a long four days.

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading, and I would appreciate you clicking on the review and follow buttons! I will post again as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **

**I am so sorry for not updating in forever! I just never got the time to do it lately and I will try to publish more often. Because of this, I have decided to let my 10****th**** reviewer to make a big decision! So I decided to skip the rest of the train ride and just go to the day of arriving at the capitol. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me sooooo sad when you don't…**

**Chapter 4: The Capitol**

"Get up, Get up! We have a big, big, big day today!"

I have to resist the urge to throw my pillow at the door where Effie's shrill voice is echoing from. Instead, I get up and head to the bathroom to get ready. I hop into the shower and turn on the warm water. It feels like it did the first time, and the times after that. I've been taking more showers than I care to admit. I put a vanilla scented shampoo in my hair and it immediately foams up. I take a minute to just smell the shampoo. I rinse it out and turn to the panel. I choose a coconut scented body wash and take out a soft bristled brush by the press of a button. I stay in the shower until my fingers are all wrinkly. I step out of the shower and press the button that combs and dries my hair. I get dressed in a dark pair of jeans and an orange sweatshirt. I braid my hair back, and I step out of my room.

I can hear Peeta, Haymitch, and Effie eating breakfast in the other room. I walk to the dining room and sit down.

"Good morning, Katniss." Says Peeta. He points to my sweater, "I like that color, it reminds me of the sunset."

"Thanks, I guess." I say.

"I meant it as a good thing. The sunset is my favorite color."

I attempt to resist the urge to blush, but fail immediately, and I can't miss the smirk I receive from Peeta. I turn to the table and start loading up my plate with bacon, eggs, toast, ham, waffles, and anything else I can get my hands on. I've grown to tolerate coffee, and to love the effect it gives. All of the tributes were told that the games would have a new twist this year, but the news would not be released until the tribute parade. I am determined to win this thing, no matter what was thrown in my direction from the sick mind of Seneca Crane and his fellow gamemakers.

When I finish eating, I walk into the living area and settle onto the couch. I hear the familiar thump of Peeta's heavy tread coming towards me. He sits down and smiles at me.

"Full?" he asks.

I smile in reply and he smiles back. We both turn to the television in the room that is now playing a recap for the reaping. The tribute parades will be tonight and 2 days after that, we'll be interviewed, and the next day we'll be in the arena. I shudder at the thought. Peeta seems to notice, and sends me a concerned look that I reply to with a shake of my head. We sit in silence, the TV going in the background, for a while until the clock strikes noon and Effie bursts into the room.

"Oh! I have been looking EVERYWHERE for you two!" She exclaimed.

Peeta and I exchange an exasperated glance before Effie starts a lecture about the importance of tonight and how we must look our best, yada, yada, yada. I sort of lost track when she started going over the schedule. I realized that we were going to have to go through something with a stylist, but I never really wondered what he or she would be like. I hoped that it was a girl, I didn't fancy the thought of a man poking at me while I probably wasn't clothed. I let another shudder escape at the thought. I Just hope that I get someone who's not completely mental. Then again, I'm in the capitol, so that probably won't happen.

When we arrive in the capitol, I try to avert my gaze away from them, which isn't hard, due to the fact that Peeta is beside me, standing almost protectively, blocking them away from my line of sight. We are immediately escorted to the training center, where we are led to separate rooms in the basement. A group of people come in and start carelessly picking apart my clothes and my hair, having no idea that I might've like to be asked before they stripped me. This would be a long day.

**Author's Note: As I said, my 10****th**** reviewer will be able to make a bug decision. I will give the reviewer options as to what the "twist" in the games will be. PLEASE R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

I am at a writer's block! I need ideas.. all of the ideas will somehow be incorporated into my stories... it may not be this one, but they will be in my ideas.. I promise. Thank you!

-sadiemayk13


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: So, in my last chapter I had said that I would let my tenth reviewer choose the twist in the games. I recently posted a notice asking for ideas as well. Seeing as I only hit nine reviews, and I only had one reply, I decided to just go with their idea(s)... Big shoutout to gkmoberg1! You have been a huge help and inspiration! Also check out the stories gkmoberg1 has wrote! An amazing writer if I do say so my self... Anyway. Onto the chapter!**

**Chapter 6: Girl on Fire **

**** My skin is on fire but strangely cool as well. My body is hairless as well as glowing and tingling. I don't know whether to be disgusted that I was treated like a prized possession of the Capitol, or be grateful and fascinated that they turned me into a beautiful creature. That's what I am, right? Nothing but a broken toy that was brought to the Capitol to be fixed up, only to be once again broken in front of thousands of people across Panem. I suddenly feel sick, and pick up the paper thin robe that was discarded on the floor earlier. I cling to it for dear life, and stand frozen with raw fear. I jump when the man who must be my stylist walks in. He gives me a raw stare and mumbles something about being sarcastic.

"Excuse you?" I say, with unknown confidence.

"I said I was being sarcastic. I don't think they heard me properly. My name is Cinna. I am here to make you leave an impression." he retorted rudely.

"Sarcastic about what, exactly?" I say with sudden anger and frustration towards this man. He is wearing a grey suit with a matching tie. He has grey eyeliner on, with sunken cheekbones and glassy eyes. Is he drunk? He doesn't sound like it.

" I told the Capitol that I wanted a small district. I meant small numbered, like one or two, not the crappy district 12 that I can't do anything with. Ill just dress you up as a lump of coal or something. I don't know, I just want you to shut up and look pretty, ok?"

I suddenly feel the urge to scream. I want to make him understand why I must win these games. I must go home to Prim. I step off my platform and walk over to him. I feel a heat rising up my leg. I ignore it. Cinna's eyes are wide and it looks as if he is panicking. He goes to say something but before he can, I realize that the heat has become a searing pain. I turn and realize that my robe has caught fire on a candle. I throw off my robe and step away from it. My back and right leg are burned, as well as my hands from taking off the robe. Cinna is hyperventilating and looking at me with wide eyes. I hear a pained scream, and realize it's my own. The door begins to shake, and I can hear a man's yell and a woman's shriek coming from the other side of the door. Someone is trying to get in.

**Author's Note: I am evil! Don't worry, Katniss is not severely hurt nor is she in danger by the people on the other side of the door. I will post the next chapter when I hit fifteen reviews!**

**-sadiemayk13**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: So, here is chapter 7! I know I said when I hit fifteen reviews, but it looks like that won't be anytime soon.. I do want to thank my four followers: my very first follower, gkmoberg1- thank you for sticking with me all this way. Next, ash2728- you weren't far behind and it means a lot to me that you are subscribed to me. Also, last but not least, arabturky- you are totally awesome, and Lulu-bear76- you are amazing. Again, I hope I get more reviews and enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Painful Ideas

I hear banging coming from the other side of a door with a woman frantically trying to calm down a man who sounded angry. No, he sounded scared. What is going on? Suddenly the door behind me opens and I make a futile attempt to cover my body. A woman with pink hair- Effie- gives me her coat to help. I look up and her face is red and she once again opens the door.

"KATNISS!" Peeta runs in and frantically looks around. Once he sees me, I become conscious of what I look like. Peeta turns and embarrassing shade of red.

"I- whe.. Are you ok?

If I wasn't in so much pain, I would find the look on his face hilarious. He is clearly concerned about me, and I have to wonder why. I smile at him, and that seems to relax him a little.

"I'm fine."

"Good." he says with relief written all over his face.

I look over to where Cinna is standing, and it angers me. He has a sinister smile on his face, and he is drawing fiercely on a notepad. He whispers something under his breath over and over again.  
"What was that?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he returns, barely looking up from his notepad.

"What did you say?"

He looks up. He still has that sick smile on his face.

"Katniss." he says, and holds up his drawing. "The girl on fire."

**A/N: So that's it! I know it's short, but I'm on vacation, so you'll probably get another one pretty soon. Please review! It makes me sad when you don't...**


	8. Chapter 8: Cinna's Deathtrap

**A/N: So, I have some free time and I wanted to post something for you guys who read my story... I might be able to get more than one chapter out, but don't hold me to that because there is a small chance I won't be able to, but I will try my hardest to make it happen for you guys.. So, back to the story I have a couple more chapters before the games begin! In this chapter, we will go through the parade and the interviews...**

**Chapter 8: Cinna's Deathtrap**

"No." I said with absolute certainty."I won't EVER do that! You're trying to kill me before I even get into the games!"

"Calm down, Katniss. It's just a little fake fire, It wont hurt at all, I promise."

"Why is it that I don't believe you?" "Oh, yeah! You're bat crazy!"

"Ouch, Katniss, that hurts.. I thought you would like this idea.."

"Yep, you actually are crazy! You think I want to be set on fire two days after being.. I don't know... CAUGHT ON FIRE!"

I ran out of the room into the bathroom. Is he that stupid? I knew Capitol people were a bit delusional, but come on.. He must have hit his head real hard at some point... I wonder if I hit him again if he would be normal again. I thought for a while longer before I came back out.

"I'll only do it under one condition" I said.

"Which is?"

THE NEXT DAY

"I can't believe you are on fire, Cinna."

He agreed to my conditions and I must say, the flames are pretty impressive. They seem to climb up from his toes to his head and back. He also knows his way around a beauty counter, I must say... My eyes look like they could pierce through anything. My makeup is light, yet the flames reflect off my cheekbones and red lips. My hair is down, and looks deadly. The fire encircles my head like a crown, and I feel like I can actually win the games. Peeta look incredible as well. His clothing forms to his muscles and his face looks strong. He has a lost look in his eyes, but they light up when he looks at me. We step onto the chariot and we are informed to take each others hand.

The crowd is deafening.

There are lights flashing, and people throwing roses at us. I catch some in my hands. I look at them. They smell strong, like they were enhanced. I reach behind me and light them on my cape. Then place them in my hair and the crowd goes wild. The other tributes are all staring. There is a brute boy from one of the larger districts that is furious. He spits in our direction, and it goes unnoticed by the crowd.

We reach the circle, and our flames have died down, but are still burning.

"Welcome, tributes, to the 74th annual Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor." President Snow himself speaks to the crowd and the 24 tributes, 23 of which will be dead in two weeks."I know that our tributes are extremely excited for our games, but first, I have a surprise for them, and all of you."

I panic inside. What is he talking about? This isn't the quarter quell, and there is no way that I will let him hurt my sweet Prim. I cringe as he smiles at all of us. Sick minded creature.

"We realize that you are all anxious for your interviews, so we moved them to tomorrow." The crowd goes wild. "The real surprise will be revealed tommorow after the interviews. I would advise the tributes to get some rest and wake up ready for anything."

The interviews weren't supposed to be for three days. How on earth are we going to prepare?

**PART TWO: The Interviews**

My palms are sweaty. I rub them on my dress to no avail. My hands slide right off of the gems. The dress is pretty, though. It has colored gems lined up so they look like flames, and my hair is in simple barrel curls. Peeta is nowhere to be found. Niether are a lot of the tributes, and I notice they are only interviewing one of the tributes from each of the districts. It's my turn. Uh oh.

"Katniss Everdeen!"

I walk out with my head held high. I don't think I'll walk out like this.

"How are you tonight, Katniss? You look lovely." Time to act like he doesn't repulse me, I guess.

"Thank you, Ceasar, and I am just ectstatic about tonight! Look at all of these people!" I look at the crowd, and as if on cue, they cheer and scream my name.

"I hate to jump right into the questions, but-"

President Snow walks onstage and cuts off Ceasar.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt, but there is an important announcement I have to make about a certain suprise." I bristle, and listen in anticipation. "This year, due to some altercations, only one tribute from each district will be sent into the arena. There will be a doorway to exit the arena, into which only two tributes, a boy and a girl, can escape from. These tributes will be our winners and will be sent to live in a house together right here in the Capitol!"

The silence that follows is excruciating.

"The tributes that have not been chosen have been sent home, and will not be sent into the Hunger Games. May the odds truly ever be in your favor, and good night!"

I'm screwed.

**A/N: Yay! I have been dying for this part! Yes, this story will not be a Everlark fic.. You will find the new pairing out later.. HAHA I'm evil... I want to give the credit for the door part of the twist to gkmoberg1, because it truly was a good idea, and I thought it would be less violence with less tributes. Also, don't think that I am done with the twists and surprises, because I'm not! **

**-sadiemayk14**


End file.
